The present technology, in general, concerns a method and an arrangement for the detection of a coil in an electronic circuit, which is operated with a direct voltage lying within a prescribed voltage range, and in which the coil, together with a condenser, forms an electrical oscillating circuit.
Circuits of this kind are in widespread use. In particular, they are operated in a voltage range between ground and a usually positive supply voltage, which is made available from an external voltage source or by means of a condenser present within the electronic circuit with appropriate voltage stabilisation. In the context of this document a coil is understood to be an electrical component with inductive properties and a condenser is understood to be an electrical component with capacitive properties, which together are able to form an electrical oscillating circuit.